


We Were Not Holding Hands!

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Miscommunication, hand-holding, johnny is dramatic, tagging is hard, they were totally holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: The problem wasn't that Peter was holding hands with somebody, the problem was that he was holding hands with the Human Torch. Not that holding hands with the Human Torch was all that bad.





	We Were Not Holding Hands!

“We were not holding hands!” Peter exclaimed staring at the paper in front of him.  
Johnny was grinning ear to ear at Peter’s embarrassment. “Looks like it to me,” he said.  
“It’s out of context! You were putting me down after I fell!”  
“We’re on the ground in the photo. Spidey, it looks like you just didn’t want to let go of my hand.”  
Peter couldn’t think up any more witty comments or excuses for why he and Torch were still holding hands when the picture was taken. There really weren’t any excuses either. Yes, Torch did save him from falling and yes, Torch put him down on the ground, but Peter hadn’t let go of Torch’s hand as soon as they landed and Peter couldn’t think of any reasons why he hadn’t.  
“You wish I was holding hands with you!” Peter said lamely dumping the paper in the nearest garbage can.  
“God, Spidey, you’re so touchy,” Johnny said. “It’s just a garbage news article.”  
“A garbage news article that implies that I was holding hands with you!” Peter exclaimed.  
Johnny flinched. “Is that what this is about? God forbid anyone thinks we’re holding hands otherwise the whole world will end, right?” Johnny didn’t mean to shout, but he just kept getting louder and louder. He didn’t know what about what Peter said pissed him off this much, but he was angry. And then he lit up and flew off.  
“Wait! Johnny!” Peter called after him, but it was too late. Johnny was gone, and Peter was alone. His stomach hurt for some reason. He plopped down on the ground and stared up at the sky where Johnny took off from. “Damn it…” he mumbled.

Johnny laid in his bed covers piled on top of him, and the curtains closed so that no sunlight could get in. He was miserable, and he didn’t know why. His phone was across the room ringing, and he didn’t have the energy to get up and get it.  
Apparently, his phone was getting to be too much because Ben tossed open his bedroom door.  
“TURN. OFF. YOUR. PHONE!”  
Torch just rolled over so that his back was to Ben.  
“Damn, kid, what’s goin’ on?” Ben asked standing awkwardly in the door.  
Johnny shrugged.  
“Is it somethin’ to do with that article?”  
“Yeah…” Johnny finally admitted. “Spidey said something…”  
“I’m getting him right now,” Ben said leaving the room.  
“BEN NO!” Johnny said jumping out of bed and chasing after him.

Johnny stared at the sky from the statue of liberty. He had a feeling that Spidey would show up, and that’s why he picked the spot. Like a clock, Peter landed next to Johnny.  
“Johnny, I gotta explain…”  
“Shut up and listen,” Johnny interrupted.  
Peter got a little more comfortable.  
“So… I don’t know why I was angry, but I spent a lot of time thinking about it. I’m not mad anymore, and I’m sorry I overreacted. I don’t know why I did that…” Johnny said.  
“It wasn’t because it was you that I was holding hands with…” Peter said. “I mean… I don’t mind holding hands with you…” Peter winced. “I mean… I don’t know what I mean. God, this feels weird.”  
Johnny laughed. “If I didn’t know you better I would think you were confessing your undying love to me,” he teased.  
“I don’t know… Maybe…”  
Johnny’s eyes widened. “SHIT!” he exclaimed. “Spidey, I was not trying to make fun of what you are doing! I hate not seeing your face I can’t judge anything!”  
Peter started to get up. “This is embarrassing. I should go,” he said.  
“No! Stay, please!”  
Peter looked over at Torch. Johnny was just as red as Spider-man’s mask.  
“I put my foot in my mouth big time, and I’m sorry. But go ahead and say what you have to. I will listen,” Johnny said.  
Peter took a deep breath. It was better to rip the band-aid off quick, he told himself, but as he tried to say it he got less and less confident. Johnny watched him open and close his mouth beneath his mask.  
“God, just kiss me you idiot,” Johnny said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love some comments! If you really like this you can send me an anon on tumblr my username is the same here as it is there!


End file.
